


They Say I'm Dangerous (They Think I'm Really Bad)

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Bondage, Drugged Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Homophobia, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Religious Fanaticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sister Jude tries her hand at aversion therapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Say I'm Dangerous (They Think I'm Really Bad)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "sex therapy" for [femslash100's drabbletag6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html). Title from Driving In Cars With Boys by Lana Del Rey.

Lana woke up groggy and bound to the bed for the tenth morning running. After a few minutes of buzzing in and out of reality, Sister Jude’s voice brought her back to the world, though she really wished it hadn’t. She wasn’t sure she could take another day of this.

“Rise and shine, Miss Lana Banana, time for you therapy,” Sister Jude told her brusquely. She said the word therapy like what she’d made it, a joke, just pretense to torture her. It wasn’t therapy at all. She would need a life time of therapy because of it.

“Why don’t you try a little harder to resist today?” Sister Jude asked her. “Resist the sinful urges of your unclean... proclivities. Then perhaps I can trust you not to be a danger the other girls.”

She tried to squeeze her knees together when Sister Jude held them apart, tried to twist away when she stroked over her cunt and forced her fingers inside, screamed as she fucked her, sobbing silently as she came against her will. She tried to prove she hated every second of it as much as she did but Sister Jude didn’t see it that way. She’d only come back, make her do it all over again then reprimand her for failing.

“Oh well, never mind, we’ll see if you see the light tomorrow,” Sister Jude said, right on cue, slamming her door closed and locking it. She wasn’t dangerous. She wasn’t as dangerous as that woman was.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
